A Steamy Detention: Una detención vaporosa
by Alice.Tankian
Summary: Traducción / Chrome es llamada a la oficina de Hibari para una detención. Sin embargo, un tema en particular llama su interés. Y por su curiosidad, ella podría ser mordida hasta la muerte en sentido literal y figurado. 1896.


**Disclaimer: **Tanto los personajes como la historia no me pertenecen, ambos son de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**Una detención vaporosa.**

_Por: ThePicturesqueskyline._

_Traducido por: _

* * *

En el centro de la infame Namimori, una chica tímida se dirige al comité disciplinario. Cuando la joven llegó por fin a su destino, llamó a la puerta de la oficina del prefecto temido por toda la ciudad; Hibari Kyouya. Después de los primeros tres golpes un "Adelante" se escuchó. Ella hizo lo que se le dijo y entró, encontrándose con un adolescente de pelo negro azabache sentado en su escritorio con una pila de papeleo aparentemente infinita.

–¿Por qué me llamó kumo-san?–. Dijo ella con un rubor en sus mejillas.

–Estás aquí para cumplir tu castigo por haber llegado tarde dos veces–. Respondió el carnívoro.

¡La inocente chica no era consciente de que había escapado milagrosamente de ser mordida hasta la muerte! ¡Quiero decir, estamos hablando de Hibari! El infame prefecto, el presidente del comité disciplinario, el señor voy a morderte hasta la muerte. Chrome Dokuro no se daba cuenta de lo afortunada que era, me refiero a que llegaba tarde dos veces y lo único que recibía era un castigo, mientras que Tsunayoshi Sawada; el bueno para nada Tsuna, era mordido hasta la muerte apenas con soltar su famoso chillido. Sin embargo, su olvido sólo podría obtener su mordida.

–Pero, mis compañeros pensaron que iba a ser mordida hasta la muerte y han seguido llorando como si hubiera muerto ya–. Expresó confusa, ladeando la cabeza lindamente y con el dedo índice en la barbilla. –¿Por qué Kumo-san?

Una marca de tic apareció en la cabeza del prefecto, lo que significaba irritación hacia la guardiana de la niebla.

–Bueno, ¿Quieres ser mordida hasta la muerte?–. Preguntó Hibari, poniéndose de pie con sus tonfas en las manos y preparándose para pelear.

–No, porque no quiero tener marcas de mordeduras, parece que son bastante difíciles de ocultar–. Exclamó, tocándose el cuello de la camisa.

–Tsk, así no es como muerdo a las personas hasta la muerte.

–Entonces, ¿Cómo?

Hibari estaba a punto de mostrar a Chrome como era "morder hasta la muerte", a pesar de estar en contra de pelear contra una niña, cuando oyeron un golpe en la puerta y Kusakabe Tetsuya entró en la habitación cargando más pilas de papeles y poniéndolos en el escritorio.

–Creo que es el último Kyo-san–. Dijo Kusakabe, ajeno a que acababa de salvar a la joven de ser fatalmente herida. – ¡Ah! Chrome-san, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Las clases ya han terminado.

–Kumo-san me dará mi castigo.

–Está bien, entonces voy a dejarlos solos.

Y Tetsuya Kusakabe dejó la habitación.

Kyouya suspiró, necesitaba terminar los papeles que se habían acumulado desde que se unió a la manada de herbívoros dirigidos por Sawada Tsunayoshi. A pesar de que a primera vista, Hibari no parecía ser el tipo de persona que se sentaba inmóvil durante un largo periodo de horas estudiando papeles, pero él es un líder responsable del Comité Disciplinario y se siente obligado a hacer su trabajo, y ahora eso es lo que Chrome está a punto de hacer, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, le servirá como castigo ayudar a Hibari con el papeleo.

–Herbívora, clasifica estos trabajos, tráeme los que son importantes y destroza los que no lo sean, o te morderé hasta la muerte.

La guardiana le hizo caso, colocó los que tenían que ver con el comité disciplinario en la pila importante, mientras los que eran opiniones de padres en la pila sin importancia (Kyouya debía estar orgulloso de ella). Pero un informe llamó su atención, se trataba sobre dos estudiantes que fueron atrapados besándose. Chrome no sabe lo que significa "Besarse", y ha estado mirando el mismo papel durante varios segundos, lo cual es notado por el prefecto.

–¿Cuál es el problema herbívora? ¿Estás confundida sobre dónde poner ese archivo? Lo has estado observando por más de un minuto.

–Kumo-san, ¿Qué significa "besarse"?–. Preguntó tenuemente, con un rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.

–¿De dónde sacaste esa palabra?–. Dijo Kyouya tranquilo, mientras se debatía por dentro en sí debía o no echar a perder la inocencia de Chrome. Consideraba los pros y los contras sobre decirle lo que era.

_**«¨PROS¨**_

_**1.-Ella ordenaría los archivos de forma más eficiente. **_

_**2.-El papeleo terminaría más rápido, cortesía del #01.**_

_**3.-Él estaría en casa antes, cortesía del #02.**_

_**4.-Una pequeña venganza para Mukuro al "manchar" la inocencia de la dulce Chrome de ese bastardo, seguramente la piña se irritaría. **_

_**5.-No más molestias.**_

_**6.-La chica sería menos herbívora.**_

_**7.-Deleitarse viendo la posible sorpresa y vergüenza de ella»**_

_**«¨CONTRAS¨**_

_**1.-Podría causar una atmosfera incomoda (no es que le importara).**_

_**2.-Él tendría que explicárselo a ella (lo que probablemente tomaría algo de tiempo).**_

_**3.-Tal vez, la herbívora dejaría de trabajar o estaría más confundida y tendría un desempeño más lento.**_

_**4.-Por todo lo anterior, él se iría más tarde a casa»**_

Así que, al haber más pros que contras, no tenía más remedio que decírselo.

–No es más que una muestra de las acciones de los herbívoros, a la que llaman "beso", pero de una manera más íntima –Explicó Hibari a su manera.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué es algo malo?

Hibari lamentaba haber aceptado explicárselo, sabía que tomaría mucho tiempo lograr que la curiosidad de la ilusionista estuviera satisfecha.

–¿Es como besar, verdad? Para mostrar agradecimiento a las otras personas… así–. Cuando Chrome dijo esto último, se acercó al pelinegro y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

El carnívoro no se esperaba eso, por lo que un ligero rubor apareció en su rostro habitualmente estoico, desafortunadamente se desvaneció un segundo después, había sido tan rápido que Chrome no se dio cuenta.

–Así que, ¿Por qué "besarse" está prohibido en la escuela? Y ¿Por qué es intimo?–. Preguntó de rodillas junto a la silla del azabache.

_(Como todos sabemos, nuestro violento prefecto favorito, no tiene una gran paciencia… y ahora prácticamente, su paciencia se agotó)_

–Porque esto es así, herbívora–. Dijo Hibari, tomando la barbilla de la peliazul y capturando sus labios en un profundo y áspero beso. Al principio Chrome estaba petrificada y no reaccionaba, pero cuando su mente registró que el hombre nube la estaba besando o como él le explicaba lo que era "besarse", ella se sonrojo como un tomate. Intentó luchar para liberarse del beso, pero dos fuertes manos la mantuvieron en su lugar.

Chrome dejó de resistirse hace años, sabía que el pelinegro era infinitamente fuerte y a decir verdad, le gustaba sentir sus labios contra los suyos.

Justo cuando ella pensó que Hibari había tenido suficiente, él le lamió el labio inferior y se quedó sin aliento por la sorprendente acción. El pelinegro aprovechó esta oportunidad e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Chrome, cálida y dulce, exploró su interior. Gemidos inundaron la habitación, la ojivioleta volvía a sorprenderse de cuanto le estaba gustando eso de "besarse".

–Esto definitivamente es más entretenido que hacer papeleos, ¿Verdad, herbívora?–. Dijo sonriendo.

–S-sí, es verdad Hibari-san–. Musitó nerviosa. –Pero, quisiera intentar esto.

–¿De qué estás hablando herbívora?

–Esto.

Chrome se puso de pie y se sentó sobre el prefecto, colocándole una pierna a cada lado, luego juntos sus labios con los de él.

"–_Sus labios son tan suaves–. Pensó el pelinegro"_

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Las manos de Hibari viajaron por sus piernas, largas y tersas, reparando en sus glúteos.

–Ah–. Gimió la guardiana dentro del beso.

Chrome rompió el beso, pero antes de que se levantara, besos en su cuello y oreja se lo impidieron.

–Prepárate para el verdadero ¨morder hasta la muerte¨, herbívora.

Hibari le mordisqueo, dejando marcas en su piel pálida. Y antes de que sucediera algo más, la puerta se abrió revelando a un Kusakabe con más archivos.

–Lo siento Kyo-san, me equivoqué cuando dije que era el último–. Se detuvo en seco al percatarse de la escena, luego comenzó a caminar hacia la salida–. Perdón por interrumpir Kyo-san.

El pelinegro miró a Kusakabe.

–¿Por qué no tocaste antes, herbívoro?–. Dijo, blandiendo su par de tonfas.

–¡TE MORDERÉ HASTA LA MUERTE!

* * *

**Hola, hola. Aclaro que no soy fanática de este tipo de historias sobre mi hermoso Hibari y mi adorada Chrome, sólo hice esta traducción para una amiga. Sí, tengo pensado hacer un FanFic sobre esta pareja, pero ni idea de cundo lo subiré. Oh si, yo pienso que Hibari no está en su tono, a excepción de cuando kamikorusea*-* También aclaro, que en la parte final, no escribí unas líneas porque no les encontré sentido, en ellas decía que aparecía Dino y mencionaba algo así como: "-Kyouya es más hombre que yo-". Luego Chrome lo perseguía diciéndole que no era lo que parecía e.e**

**Igual, espero les haya gustado, hice mi mayor esfuerzo porque apenas y domino este idioma. **

**No se olviden de dejar reviews, por más pequeños que sean, alimentan eso que suelo llamar corazón. **

**Saludos. **

* * *

_**"The dreams in which I'm dying/ Are the best I've ever had"**_

_**-Mad World.**_


End file.
